peelfandomcom-20200213-history
05 February 1979
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1979-02-05 ; Comments *Files a''' and '''b were both rebroadcast on BBC Radio 6 Music **File a''' rebroadcast on 2010-12-27, as part of The Sound Of The 70s With Marc Riley. A continues if short portion from the middle of the show. **File '''b rebroadcast on 2014-10-14, as part of 6 Music Remembers John Peel This file consists of several portions of the show stitched together. *Peel had missed presenting the programme the previous Thursday (01 February 1979), due to being stranded at home by flooding. Mopping up afterward had scuppered his plan to see Liverpool v West Brom at Anfield on Saturday. *John says he had gone to see Jess Conrad on Saturday night. *Peel comments on the recent death of Sid Vicious: "I think it would be unseemly to let the programme pass without mentioning the death at the end of last week of Sid Vicious. Personally I'm dreading reading those rock writers who over the past six or nine months or so have presented the affairs of Sid Vicious as being either romantic or even amusing, which some of them have done. I've personally found them profoundly depressing and I would imagine that most of you will have done as well. And the exploitation of the situation has been thoroughly sinister." *Among the highlights, Peel admits not liking the new Generation X album and not knowing how to pronounce the name of Feargal Sharkey, although he will be appearing with the Undertones singer on Radio One’s Roundtable later that week.Actually the week after.. *Other 70s Peel clips played by Riley came from the programmes of 10 December 1979 and 12 June 1978. *File c''' was subsequently found in the Derby Box. This contains the first 70 and last 25 minutes of the show. *Only 12 minutes remain missing from this show, from either side of the Michael Chapman track. Session *Undertones #2 First broadcast. Recorded 1979-01-22. Available on The Peel Sessions Album (Strange Fruit SFRLP103, 1989) Tracklisting *'''File c begins. *''(start of show)'' *''JP: "We're going to start the programme with both sides of the new Skids single, a b-side incidentally that mentions both me and Kenny Dalglish. Those boys know how to get their records played on this programme." '' *Skids: Into The Valley (7") Virgin b''' *Skids: T.V. Stars (Live At The Marquee) (7" b-side) Virgin '''b *Undertones: Listening In (session) b''' *Pierre Moerlen's Gong: Downwind (album - Downwind) Arista SPART 1080 (Wrong Track Moment) *''John plays the wrong track which messes up his clever segue'' *Johnny And The Hurricanes: Crossfire (7") Contempo re-release *Adverts: Gary Gilmore's Eyes (v/a album - 20 Of Another Kind) Polydor POLS 1006 *Pathetix: Aleister Crowley (7") No Records *Israel Vibration: Licks And Kicks (LP - The Same Song) Top Ranking '''b *Bill Nelson's Red Noise: Furniture Music (7") Harvest b''' *Rolling Stones: Everything Is Turning To Gold (7" b-side Shattered) Rolling Stones '''b *Eno, Moebius, Roedelius: The Belldog (LP - After The Heat) Sky b''' *Undertones: Family Entertainment (session) '''b *DEB Players: Riot On The Streets (LP - 20th. Century Deb-Wise) D.E.B. Music b''' *Damned: Love Song (7" demo) Dodgy Demo Co SGS 105 *Jameson Raid: Seven Days Of Splendour (7") GBH GBH 001 *999: Homicide (v/a album - 20 Of Another Kind) Polydor POLS 1006 *Kevin Coyne: I’m Just A Man (LP – Millionaires And Teddy Bears) Virgin '''b *Bo Diddley: I'm A Man (reprocessed stereo) a b *Generation X: Valley Of The Dolls (LP – Valley Of The Dolls) (track announced wrongly as ‘Night Of The Cadillacs’) a '3:17-7:07 of this file are unique *'File c pauses at 1:10:12 (56s into above track) *Undertones: Billy's Third (session) a b '''41:37 on b *Alan Roberts & Dougie MacLean: Caledonia (LP – Caledonia) '''a b *''(edit)'' *Michael Chapman: It Didn't Work Out (LP - Rainmaker) Harvest b 'ends 50:52 on b *'File c resumes 90 seconds from end of next track *Distractions: Maybe It's Love () TJN *''JP: Time now for the most wonderful record in the world for this week." ''b *Ruts: In A Rut (7") People Unite b''' *Big Youth: Progress (Part 2) (album - Reggae Gi Dem Dub) Nichola Delita DSR 7292 this track would later appear on UB40 - Under The Influence *Undertones: Here Comes The Summer (session) '''b *Albert Collins: Too Tired (album - Ice Pickin') Sonet SNTF 707 *Menace: I Need Nothing (7") Illegal IL 008 *Band: The Night They Drove Old Dixie Down (LP - Anthology) Capitol b''' *Sham 69: If The Kids Are United (v/a album - 20 Of Another Kind) Polydor POLS 1006 *end of show File ;Name *File a: 1979-02-05 (clip) *File b: *c: 1979-02-05 John Peel Radio 1 (incomplete) DB053+DB054.mp3 ;Length *File a: 00:12:53 *File b: 00:59:11 *c) 1:35:13 ;Other *a) Bundled with other two Peel clips from same Riley show. *c) Created from DB053 & DB054 of the Derby Box, digitised by '''RF ;Available *File a: http://www.mediafire.com/?ws4n8h1z5832wwp *File b: BBC 6 music until November 15 2014 *c: Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Derby Box Category:Wrong Track Moment